


I'll see you when this is over

by stepantrofimovic



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Short & Sweet, anyway we've all seen the Lockdown short by now I imagine, my dudes can you please just communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepantrofimovic/pseuds/stepantrofimovic
Summary: It would indeed be breaking all the rules, for Crowley to come visit him. He wondered what it meant that not even demons could be brought to break all the rules, these days.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics





	I'll see you when this is over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderburning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderburning/gifts).



> In case you have not seen the _Lockdown_ video: [do yourself a favour](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quSXoj8Kob0).

“Well,” Aziraphale sighed, as the receiver went back on its stand with the familiar click. It would indeed be breaking all the rules, for Crowley to come visit him. He wondered what it meant that not even demons could be brought to break all the rules, these days. Anyway. He wasn’t having a miserable time with this lockdown thing, no. Perhaps he could try cupcakes this time. All that… _decorating_ was meant to be fun, after all.

***

“Don’t be disappointed. That’s a disappointed face, Angel. I can see it. Do not look at me disappointedly.”

Aziraphale would have argued he wasn’t disappointed, just a little surprised, but the appearance of one Crowley, demon, on his doorstep – his back doorstep, specifically, and even more specifically his newly created back doorstep, since that side of the office had never been anything but a wall of books – said appearance had perhaps slightly stolen the breath out of him.

“I _know_ we said that my slithering over wasn’t on, but then I thought – I am a demon. I could, well. I don’t need to leave the house to pop over, do I. Plus I brought these,” Crowley added, holding up a dusty bottle and a pair of glasses.

Aziraphale blinked. “Don’t you – won’t people _down there_ be upset that you’re using up your – demonic miracles like this?”

“Nah, trust me, they’ve got a lot on their plates at the moment. Just look at that incompetent walking haystack in number 10. They won’t notice one little displacement.”

“But you’ll have to do that again when you go back! Won’t they be more likely to notice if it happens twice?”

Crowley looked sheepishly to one side. “Uh. About that.”

“Crowley.” Aziraphale tried a stern voice, but that didn’t seem to make his demon any more inclined to explain. “You know you’re always welcome to stay here for as long as you want. But I thought we’d said – you know, you like your space, and you don’t like my space, and it’s good like that, really, we really don’t need to –”

“I, um. I brought my space.”

“… Excuse me?”

Crowley pointed back towards the previously-non-existent door. “I brought. My place. It’s there. It doesn’t really make a difference how much stuff you move as long as you do it all at once, you know,” he added with a vague gesture.

Aziraphale didn’t say anything.

“I can put it back if you’d rather not.”

“No! No, no no no no no, I’m quite – I’m quite overjoyed, my friend, really.” And now Aziraphale was beaming, and also perhaps doing a little bit of happy dancing from one foot to the other, really, no need to mention that. And if Crowley answered with a little smile of his own that was more besotted than demonic, well, that was nobody’s business really. “Please do make yourself at home. Are you sure you wouldn’t like a cupcake?”


End file.
